Roleplay World Rules
Congratulations, you have gotten an approved character app and your ready to roleplay in the new continent of Dentaria. Or you might just be reading this because your lost or curious... Either way there are a few things you should know about the rules of the roleplay world. Please respect the landscape. Please mine, chop trees, ect in the main survival world and bring your resources to Dentaria. This rule might be silly but consider the fact that the roleplay world is not a naturally generated terrain. It was carefully drawn in world painter over the course of many long hours. It's a work of art and should be treated as such. In addition floating trees and random holes mined out of the ground tend to break emersion. That being said it is allowed to chop trees and mine for the purpose of clearing a space for a town, or another lore compliant build. PVP is allowed in the roleplay world but not randomly. If it makes sense for your character to attack someone (ex. You have a grudge against them, they are a race which your character is racist towards, or are from a town your people are at war with.)then go for it, otherwise it will probably just break emersion and ruin their roleplay experience. When building a town in Dentaria please don't build huge walls or claim mass amounts of land. Claim the amount of land that your town is currently using. Think, is it realistic? If a group was settling a new town would they build gigantic walls around a huge plain only to build a few tiny houses in the middle? No. Expand as your town grows, start small, grow big. Standard roleplay rules apply. No godmodding, or meta gaming please. If its not something you would do on a normal rp server dontt do it here. Put your best foot forward when building. It greatly improves the server experience if there are nice builds to go along with the map. We don't expect everyone to be some superhuman hyperbuilder 5000, but we expect you to try your best.(No dirt or cobble huts please.) Some ideas to help improve the appearance of your town are: * Have a designated town builder. Instead of letting everyone build their own house, pick your towns best builder and put him to work. Not only will this improve your towns appearance but the division of labor is very realistic. * Ask a server architect for help. Server architects are some of the best builders on our server and they are given both world edit and creative mode in order to help make the world more beautiful. * When all else fails you can try some youtube tutorials for good building ideas. Please note we won't be extremely strict about this, as long as your builds have a reasonable amount of effort put into them, and they arnt 3x3 dirt boxes we probably won't have a problem, however we do appreciate mayors who go the extra mile to make their towns look that much more epic. Category:Rules